MINE!
by Verochi chan
Summary: AU! Law di undang oleh Ace untuk melakukan kerja kelompok di rumahnya. Dan tanpa Law ketahui seorang pria menaruh minat padanya. LawLu. Lime. Complete.


MINE!

Romance/ Humor

T

Summary: AU! Law di undang oleh Ace untuk melakukan kerja kelompok di rumahnya. Dan tanpa Law ketahui seorang pria menaruh minat padanya. LawLu. Lime. Complete.

.

.

.

Pagi yang seharusnya Law gunakan untuk mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuhnya berubah menjadi hancur berantakan dikala otaknya yang biasa encer melupakan sebuah pekerjaan rumah yang harus digaris bawahi berupa: kerja kelompok!

Salahkan dirinya yang selalu cuek bebek dan tak menghiraukan seluruh teman sekelasnya yang selalu memintanya untuk bergabung.

Menjengkelkan!

Kalau tahu begini Law akan menerima ajakan mereka ketimbang ia memiliki nilai F untuk tugas tak beguna ini: kerja kelompok!

Namun, sepertinya Dewi Furtuna masih berpihak padanya. Disaat dirinya mengira sudah kehabisan orang dikelas rupanya si penyandang nama D. Yaitu Ace masih saja terlihat adem ayem tak peduli dengan tugasnya: kerja kelompok!

Dan memilih tidur di kelas karena penyakit Narcolepsy nya yang kambuh mendadak. Berita baik, Ace meng'iya'kan ajakannya untuk kerja kelompok dan mengajak pemuda yang sama-sama memiliki cinta pada tatto tersebut datang ke rumahnya minggu pagi. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berada di jalanan, melihat beberapa orang dari segala usia tengah melakukan lari pagi bahkan senam di dekat jalanan dan tempat yoga. Law ogah ikut-ikutan. Bisa-bisa tubuhnya menjadi capek sebelum ia menggunakan tenanganya untuk melakukan tugas: kerja kelompok! bersama temannya si Ace itu.

Kaki masih Law langkahkan dengan santai, memasuki sebuah gang, taman kecil, gang lagi, gang lagi, belok kiri, belok kiri, lurus, belok kanan, lurus, masuk gang lagi, belok kanan— lalu Law pun membuka ponselnya lagi. "Oh.. Ke kanan." Dan dilanjut dengan Law melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kanan.

Kalau seperti ini caranya Law bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Zoro ketika ia tersesat di jalanan. Lupakan!

Masih dengan melangkahkan kakinya, akhirnya Law sampai di depan rumah besar dengan gaya Brazil yang khas. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal Law pun kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya hanya untuk mengatakan pada Ace jika dirinya sudah ada di depan pintu gerbang. Benar saja tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda dengan wajah berbintik langsung membuka pintu dan melambaikan tangannya sebagai respon.

.

.

.

"Minum dulu. Aku yakin kau pasti lelah untuk sampai kesini. Katakan, apa kau tersesat?"

"Tidak!"

Bohong!

Karena sebenarnya Law hampir tersesat jika saja ia tidak membuka ponselnya dengan teks alamat rumah Ace yang berkelok-kelok bukan main. Ace sampai tertawa cekikikan, sontak saja Law pun menautkan kedua alisnya kesal. Bahkan dari yang tadinya kesal menjadi cengo plus sweatdrop karena shock dengan keadaan Ace yang sudah ko'id duluan akibat Narcolepsy nya yang kambuh.

Melihatnya Law langsung tepuk jidat.

 **Pletak!**

Balon ingus pecah dan Ace pun melihat sekeliling.

"Apa Papa oh.. Ehh.. Ohh.. Apa aku sudah memberimu minuman, Law?" Ace mulai bertanya panik. Takutnya ia menjadi Tuan Rumah yang buruk untuk tamunya tersebut.

"Sudah. Kau barusan memberinya, Ace-ya."

"Baguslah. Tunggu, aku akan bawa buku PR-ku du—

"Ace!" Ace menoleh, begitu juga dengan Law. Di depan mereka kini berdiri seorang pria paruh baya dengan surai hitam panjang dengan perawakan tubuh sempurna. Sebuah tatto juga menghiasi wajahnya. Law berasumsi pasti pria ini adalah Ayahnya Ace, melihat jika pria tersebut sepertinya menyukai seni tatto dan ditambah dengan perawakannya yang sangat cocok sebagai Laksamana Armada Angkatan Laut seperti cerita Ace padanya.

"Ada apa? Tolong jangan ganggu aku. Aku harus mengerjakan PR bersama temanku." Ace mulai berkata ketus. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar.

"Ayolah Ace. Tidak akan lama. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mengambil berkas dari Koala pagi ini." Ace menghentikan langkahnya sementara Law mulai mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada si pria paruh baya yang kini berada tepat di depannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja? Aku sibuk."

Sebuah penolakan dan si pria pun mulai menghela napasnya seraya memijit jembatan hidungnya prustasi.

"Ya, dan diwaktu bersamaan aku harus menjemput Sabo yang akan pulang hari ini. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan? Bagaimana sikapnya jika dikirim supir pribadi atau orang lain untuk menjemputnya? Pasti dia akan menolak."

"Hah? Sabo pulang?" Tanya Ace bingung dan membuat Law menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung juga.

"Iya."

"Em.." Ace terlihat menimang-nimang. Wajahnya mulai memerah dengan asap mengepul dari kepalanya. "Baiklah.. Aku akan ambil berkas itu. Nah Law." Panggil Ace pada akhirnya dan membuat Law menoleh pada si pemuda berbintik. "Bisa kau tunggu aku setengah jam? Aku ada keperluan mendadak."

"Tentu. Tenang saja, waktuku cukup banyak, Ace-ya."

"Bagus." Dan dengan itu Ace pun berlari ke belakang setelah ia menyambar kunci motornya yang tergeletak di meja. Tak lupa ia pun melompat-lompat girang dengan _background_ bunga berwarna-warni. Melihat hal itu perasaan Law menjadi tak karuan alias ketakutan. Jangan-jangan Ace kesurupan.

Tak lama kemudian pandangan si pria teralih ketika ia melihat Law yang terlihat masih merinding karena perasaan aneh yang ia alami.

"Maaf soal tadi. Oh iya.. Aku Monkey D. Dragon. Salam kenal."

"Oh.. Aku Trafalgar Law.. Teman sekelas Ace. Salam kenal juga."

"Nikmati waktumu. Maaf jika harus meninggalkanmu. Aku harus menjemput putraku di bandara."

"Iya, saya mengerti. Hati-hati dijalan, Tuan-ya."

"Kau juga." Dan dengan itu Law pun kembali ditinggalkan. Hening dan Law pun mulai menghela napasnya. Kalau tahu begini Law tidak akan mau buru-buru untuk sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Sekarang Law bosan dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Law mulai membangunkan dirinya, melihat sekeliling dan terus melihat-lihat. Mungkin, Ace dan Ayahnya tidak akan keberatan jika ia akan menjelajah rumah ini sendirian. Melangkahkan kakinya lebih ke dalam, Law dapat melihat jika di sebuah dapur terlihat seorang maid yang tengah membersihkan piring kotor. Melangkahkan kakinya ke arah luar, Law juga dapat melihat seorang pria tua yang tengah bernyanyi seraya memotong rumput yang sudah meninggi.

Law kembali bosan. Lama-lama ia seperti di penjara. Melangkahkan kakinya kembali akhirnya Law sampai di sebuah pintu kamar. Jika dilihat dari pintu yang bertuliskan ' _Fire Fist_ ' pastilah yang ini kamar Ace. Melangkahkan kakinya kembali kini Law sampai di sebuah kamar dengan pintu kayu berwarna hitam merah yang terlihat kokoh seperti terbuat dari baja.

Oh.. Mungkin ini kamar Ayahnya yang tadi. Itulah asumsi Law.

Melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh dan menaiki tangga, Law dapat melihat jika disana ada kamar juga. Yang membedakan kamar ini terlihat kekanakan karena pintunya yang dihias imut dengan gambar kumis putih raksasa dan gambar chibi serupa singa, domba, gurita, naga, ular dan monyet.

Asumsi Law untuk kamar tersebut?

"Ini pasti kamar adik perempuan Ace-ya." Namun Law pun menggelangkan kepalanya cepat. "Tapi aku tidak pernah dengar Ace-ya mengatakan punya adik. Tunggu.. Bahkan aku pun tidak pernah mendengar Ace-ya punya seorang kakak bernama Sabo-ya." Dan dengan itu Law pun menampar pelan pipinya sendiri. Cukup berkelilingnya! Bisa-bisa maid di rumah ini berprasangka dirinya bukan tamu melainkan pencuri yang sedang menyamar.

Melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke arah semula, Law pun mulai mengernyit ketika dirasanya pintu bergambar hewan imut tersebut terbuka dan menampakan seseorang yang mulai mengintip dari balik pintu. Menengok ke belakang secara pelan, tiba-tiba saja kedua mata Law terbelalak dengan wajah yang berubah merah dengan suara— **Deg!** Memenuhi ruang hatinya. Law terpesona ketika ia melihat betapa indahnya senyuman bocah yang tengah mengintip dari balik pintu tersebut.

Menarik sebuah kurva senyuman Law pun sampai salah tingkah dan membuat sosok tersebut melangkah keluar dan bersandar di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Celaka!

Wajahnya tambah memanas. Law kira si imut itu seorang bocah ternyata dia seorang pemuda pendek manis dengan pakaian merah bergelombang yang dihiasi selendang kuning dan celana jean berbulu berwarna biru. Dibelakangnya terlihat pula sebuah topi jerami dengan tali yang mengalung di leher si raven.

Hati Law seakan meledak berkeping-keping. Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta pertama?

Wajahnya juga tidak bisa berhenti untuk memanas. Ehh.. Sepertinya ada cairan merah? Apa ya? Oh.. Penyakit seperti Sanji mungkin. Lupakan!

"Shishishi." Si raven tertawa pelan ketika dilihatnya Law sibuk mengelapi darah dari hidungnya. Naasnya wajah Law malah berubah semakin matang.

"Teman Ace?" Lepas dari pikiran mesumnya, Law pun kembali sadar dan mulai mendongak menatap si pemilik suara.

 **FUCK!**

Suaranya men! Sama imutnya dengan perawakan dan wajahnya. Eh.. Tunggu.. Sepertinya Law melihat ada luka kecil di bawah mata kirinya. Melihat hal tersebut Law pun berubah jadi kesal. Kiranya siapa yang berani melukai bidadari imut-nya?

 _Please_ , Law.. Si raven bukan milikmu!

"I-iya.. Saya tamu Ace.. Eh.. Teman maksudnya."

"Oh.. Senang sekali aku mendengarnya. Ku kira Ace tidak memiliki teman." Kaki mulai ia langkahkan dan jantung Law makin berdetak tak karuan. Tubuhnya sampai gemetar hebat. Mungkin jika Law ada di dekat Seismometer alat tersebut akan menangkap getaran berkekuatan 9.2 skala Richter yang berpotensi akan mendatangkan Tsunami. Berlebihan!

"Mau main besamaku? Kita bisa bermain bajak laut. Dimana aku bajak laut dan kau pemburu bajak laut. Kalau kau menangkapku. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

 **KESEMPATAN EMAS!**

"Ap-apapun?" Beo Law dengan suara terbata membuat si raven tersenyum dan mulai memeluk lengan Law dengan eratnya.

Ohhh.. Akibatnya Law mengeluh dalam kesenangannya.

Fantasi cabul!

"Ya. Apapun." Balas si raven _seductive_.

"Bahkan.. Menciumku?" Apa yang kau pikirkan Law?

"Iya.. Bahkan jika kau memintaku untuk mencium bagian bawah pusarmu. Aku bersedia."

 **BAHAYA!**

"Hm.. Hehehe.. Ba-bagus juga."

Celaka!

Minta maaflah pada Ace, Law. Tidak! Tapi Ace yang harus minta maaf padanya! Salahkan Ace karena mempunyai adik imut yang ternyata sangat pandai menggoda. Kalau dilihat lebih dekat Law berasumsi jika si raven pastilah masih berada di bawah umur dan Law.. Tidak akan merusak keper— kepolosan bocah tersebut sebelum waktunya. Tapi— cium-cium boleh saja 'kan? Raba-raba juga.

Dan Law pun mulai memamerkan seringai sesatnya. Sungguh-tidak-Law-sekali, karena muka batanya sudah hancur berantakan akibat keberadaan si raven di dekatnya.

"Ayo main~"

"Oh.. Ehehehe.. I-iya."

.

.

.

Berlari.

Dan mengejar.

"Ayo tangkap aku Torao! Shishishi."

Tarao? Namanya 'kan Trafalgar Law.. Kenapa terpeleset jadi Torao? Tapi siapa peduli. Selama si raven imut itu senang namanya yang adalah Trafalgar Law diplesetkan menjadi Torao bahkan Oreo pun ia tidak keberatan.

 _Tck tck tck._

Law sungguh dibutakan oleh cinta.

 **Tap!**

"Tertangkap!" Law berhasil meraih tangan si raven dan membuat yang bersangkutan menyeringai dan mulai menarik tangan Law dengan tangannya yang satu lagi dan membawanya pada sebuah ciuman panas menggoda. Suara kecupan basah mulai terdengar, keluhan dan desahan sexy mulai mengalun, jejak _saliva_ pun mulai terlihat, membasahi dan menggantung ketika bibir mereka berpisah untuk mengambil udara selama satu atau dua detik sebelum mereka kembali melanjutkan aksi mereka.

Tangan si raven mulai bergerak untuk mengangkat kemeja yang dikenakan Law. Akibatnya kemejanya yang semula rapi kini berubah berantakan karena ulah si raven.

 **Buk!** Cukup kasar. Law tiba-tiba saja mendorong si raven imut ke arah tembok di sebelah pegangan tangga. Menggesernya dan mulai memeluk tubuh kecil tersebut. Bahkan sesekali kedua tangan Law terlihat meremas bahkan mengelus pantat kenyal si remaja raven.

"Emmhh.." Desahan kembali keluar dan dengan perlahan Law pun mengangkat tubuh kecil didepannya untuk ia dudukkan di atas pegangan tangga. Dan supaya si raven tidak jatuh, tangan mulai ia kalungkan pada pemuda bernama Torao tersebut.

"Ahh.." Pelukan yang makin di pererat. Gesekan yang bukan sepihak. Elusan, juga rabaan halus. Si raven menghentikan ciumannya. Wajah mereka sama-sama merah dengan kabut nafsu memenuhi mata mereka. Dan ketika Law akan melumat bibir pink itu lagi, tiba-tiba si raven turun dan kembali kabur. Sontak saja, Law pun mengeluh karena kesenangannya terpotong.

"Shishishi. Ayo Torao. Aku hampir menjadi Raja Bajak Laut!"

Law menghela napasnya. Dilihatnya si raven mulai berlari menuruni tangga, bahkan sesekali si raven mulai mengintip untuk memastikan jika 'teman' barunya kembali mengejar dari belakang. Hum.. Mulai lagi acara larinya. Tapi tidak apa. Selama bibir dan tubuh remaja imut itu bisa ia sentuh. Tubuhnya kelelahan pun ia pasti bisa menerimanya.

"Tunggu aku, Mugiwara-ya!"

.

.

Si raven terus belari dan Law terus berusaha menangangkap walau pada akhirnya yang Law tangkap adalah sebuah topi jerami yang di pakai si raven.

"Wek! Tidak kena. Shishishi."

Law merutuk kesal dan dengan kasar ia pun melempar topi jerami ditangannya sembarang arah dan kembali berlari untuk menangkap remaja tersebut.

"Mugiwara-ya!" Law mulai memanggil namun tak membuat si raven berhenti dan malah makin kencang berlari.

Tidak mau kalah, Law pun makin mempercepat langkahnya dan berhasil menangkap si raven walau akhirnya remaja tersebut kembali lolos dan membuat Law berteriak frustasi.

"Shishishi."

"Mugiwara-ya. Aku tidak bisa menangkapmu jika kau terus berlari."

Berhenti!

"Eh?" Tanya si raven seraya memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Sontak saja, Law membeku ditempat dengan wajah yang kembali memerah.

Ini anak sebenarnya perempuan atau laki-laki? Gerakannya sama-sama imut!

"Bukannya kalau menangkap itu harus saling mengejar ya? Ahh.. Torao bodoh! Jangan-jangan Torao tidak pernah naik kelas. Shishishi."

 ** _WHAT?_**

Otak encer begini dibilang tidak pernah naik kelas? Kalau mau tahu Law adalah juara tiga umum di Sekolahnya bahkan Law bisa mengalahkan Ace yang nyatanya hanya ada di peringkat dua puluh satu umum dan tidak masuk sepuluh besar. _Please!_ Jangan remehkan kemampuan Torao— Law maksudnya.

"Ayolah Torao. Larimu lamban sekali."

 _WHAT— again?_ Ini anak dari yang tadinya imut kenapa bisa berubah jadi menyebalkan? Tapi— imutnya memang masih ada meski dicampur dengan sindiran yang paling Law tidak suka. Awas saja kalau tertangkap! Law berjanji akan menggondol remaja tersebut ke rumahnya dan tidak akan dipuangkan sampai kapan pun juga!

Camkan itu!

"Shishishi.. Hwa—"

Dan akhirnya si raven pun berlari ketika tubuhnya hampir tertangkap kembali oleh Law. Bahkan tak lama kemudian sebuah pintu gerbang perlahan mulai terbuka dan menampakan Ace yang baru pulang dan mulai memarkirkan motornya di garasi.

Setelah motor disimpan dengan aman, Ace pun mulai melangkah seraya menepuk-nepuk sebuah map biru tebal seraya bersenandung bahagia.

"Sabo pulang~ nananana~ Papapapapapa~ Papa pulang~ HYYYAAA!"

Dan diakhiri dengan jeritan melengking yang mengakibatkan seorang pria tua tukang kebun memutuskan kepala cupid yang baru ia buat dari tanaman merambat.

 _Poor_ tukang kebun.

Masih dengan bersenandung bahagia, Ace pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam dengan santai bahkan tanpa ia sadari kakinya mulai melewati sebuah topi jerami yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai. Mendudukan dirinya di sebuah sofa, Ace pun mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. Sepertinya ada yang ketinggalan, tapi apa?

Melihat ke arah meja, Ace pun dapat melihat sebuah buku soal dengan sampul buku bernama "Trafalgar-Law'.

Hening sesaat.

"Oh.. Aku ada tamu rupanya."

Dan pandangan Ace mulai terarah pada sebuah topi jerami yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai. Melihat hal tersebut, Ace mulai berpikir dengan kedua alis mengernyit tanda familiar.

"Shishishi."

 **Deg!**

Dan dengan itu, Ace pun terbelalak _shock_ dengan detak jantung tak beraturan. Ia mulai terlihat ketakutan sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dan berlari untuk mengejar asal suara tersebut. Dan ketika Ace menaiki tangga hal pertama yang ia lihat bukanlah hal yang Ace harapkan.

Di depan sana terlihat jika Law sedang tiduran di atas lantai dengan seorang remaja raven yang tengah duduk di atas perut pemuda tersebut. Bibir mereka menempel sempurna dan ketika Law sadar ia pun langsung terlonjak kaget dan mulai melepaskan ciumannya dari si raven. Law juga terlihat sangat gemetaran. Ia, terlihat ketakutan.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan."

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

 **BRAK!**

Pintu utama tiba-tiba saja terbuka dengan kasar dan menampakan seorang pria bersurai pirang dengan bekas luka di bagian mata kirinya. Wajahnya terlihat berbunga senang dengan banyaknya hadiah yang ia bawa sampai memenuhi wajahnya.

"Ace~ paman pulang~ dan paman bawa hadiah—

"HWAAAA!"

Dan suara jeritan pun terdengar, membuat pria tersebut berlari dan melempar semua hadiahnya. Naasnya Dragon hendak masuk dan berakhir dengan dirinya tertimbun seluruh kotak kado tersebut.

 _Tck tck tck._

Kasihan sekali.

.

.

"Ace! Dimana kau? Ace— HWAAA!"

"HWAAA!" Dan yang ini adalah suara Law yang tiba-tiba ikutan menjerit.

Kalau Ace?

"HWAAAA!" Dirinya masih setia menjerit dengan wajah pucat dan membiru.

"Sabo! Letakan hadiahmu di tempat yang benar. Bukannya—

Hening, dan ketiga orang tersebut masih saja menjerit dengan keras. Dragon terdiam untuk sesaat, sampai seluruh kotak hadiah yang ia bawa terjatuh dan membuat si raven menoleh dengan bosan.

" _Tck!_ Kalian berisik sekali! Bisakah kalian diam sesaat?"

Dan jeritan pun tidak bisa berhenti barang sedetik pun.

.

.

.

"Akhem.. Jadi—"

Dragon mulai membuka suara. Wajahnya juga masih terlihat memerah. Didepannya terlihat pula Law yang tengah duduk meringkuk seakan dirinya adalah maling yang sedang tertangkap basah. Di sebelahnya juga terlihat Ace yang terlihat menggeram ke arah Law dengan Sabo yang berusaha menenangkannya.

Kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Sabo juga sesekali memeluk— menahan tubuh Ace agar tidak pegi untuk menghajar temannya yang bernama Law tersebut.

Sementara di belakang, Dragon?

Oh, ruapanya si raven ada di belakang pria tersebut. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di atas sandaran sofa dengan cengiran lebar yang ia pamerkan. Sepertinya ia tidak sadar jika kegemparan hari ini dilakukan murni olehnya.

"Saya minta maaf." Ucap Law menyesal. "Saya tidak bermaksud untuk bermesraan dengan Adiknya Ace, Tuan Dragon. Maafkan saya karena telah tidak sopan menyentuh cucu anda. Maafkan saya. Saya sangat menyesal!"

Hening untuk sesaat, bahkan Sabo sampai terkekeh seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dragon pun demikian, ia terlihat sangat kebingungan. Berbeda dengan Ace yang senantiasa masih menggeram dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat.

"Sepertinya ada yang keliru disini." Ucap Sabo canggung.

"Jadi— kalian belum berkenalan?" Dragon sama canggungnya, sontak saja Law pun mendongak karena bingung.

"Shishishi. Maaf maaf. Sepertinya aku yang salah disni. Perkenalkan, aku Monkey D. Luffy. Dan aku, adalah Ayahnya Ace."

Hening, dan suara pun tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Di sebuah dapur, terlihat jika seorang maid mulai mengeringkan piring-piring yang baru ia cuci dengan menggunakan sebuah lap secara perlahan.

Lalu, disebuah taman yang luas, seorang tukang kebun masih meratapi nasibnya dengan wajah yang teramat sedih.

Sedangkan jarum jam masih setia melewati tiap detiknya tanpa peduli dengan suaranya yang mulai memecah keheningan.

Tik tok tik tok tik—

"APAAA?" Dan diakhiri dengan jeritan Law dengan wajah yang teramat Horor. Ace lekas berdiri dan mulai menunjuk Law seakan menyalahkan pemuda tersebut.

"KEPARAT KAU, LAW! AKU TIDAK AKAN SUDI MENERIMAMU SEBAGAI ORANG TUA BARUKU! PAPA HANYA 'MILIKKU' DAN KAU TIDAK BISA MEMILIKINYA! BAHKAN MAMA JUGA TIDAK BOLEH!"

"EHHH?" Dan Law pun hanya bisa berteriak saking shocknya.

" _Father complex_ mu kambuh, Ace. Dan Hancock pasti sama-sama emosi jika ia tahu mantan suaminya menjalin hubungan dengan seorang anak muda." Sabo mulai bergumam dan membuat Dragon meremas kepalanya prustasi.

" _Tck_.. Kepalaku pusing. Aku ingin tidur saja."

Dan Sabo pun hanya bisa terkekeh tanpa peduli Ace yang sudah mencekik Law di atas sofa dengan sangat gemas.

"Shishishi." Dan sekali lagi, si raven bernama Monkey D. Luffy tersebut tidak sadar jika kemarahan putranya tersebut terjadi karena ulah dirinya sendiri yang secara terang-terangan menyatakan 'tertarik' pada pemuda yanng ia panggil 'Torao' tersebut.

Dan semoga saja, Ace bisa terima jika sang Papa nantinya ingin menikah lagi dengan mantan temannnya sendiri..

.

.

 **Fin.**

Fic baru xD semoga terhibur dan One Piece bukan milik saya.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari 'Mamih' temen di tempat kerja yang usianya sudah lebih dari kepala tiga tapi tetap imut. Alasannya sederhana. Dia lahir prematur jadi tubuhnya tetap mungil, wajahnya juga masih awet muda :v gak helihatan deh kayak ibu-ibu. Wkwkwkwkwk.

Dan jika kalian bertanya kok Ace senang ketika Sabo pulang?

Jawabannya hanya satu.

Sabo dan Luffy mengambil hari liburan yang sama untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga. Satu catatan lagi, Sabo bukan Laksamana kayak Luffy, dia saya tempatin jadi Marsekal. **nianakbanyakbacotnya** wkwkwkwk.. Okay.. Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya.

Hancock: "Kenapa aku bercerai dengan Luffy~" **mewek**

Vero: "Errr..." **kabur**


End file.
